Un camp infernal
by Noxvae
Summary: Le Diable vend des faveurs, et un demi-dieu veut être protégé des monstres qui le poursuivent. Quel meilleur duo ? À moins qu'ils ne soient que des pions sur l'échiquier du destin... Or personne n'aime être manipulé. Surtout pas par une énième prophétie annonçant la fin du monde. Lucifer et Les Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Le Diable est un proprio de nightclub

Chapitre 1 aka le Diable est un proprio de nightclub

**Il y a un OC, mais qui sert à la rencontre de tous les protagonistes.** **\--**

Comme tous les soirs au Lux, la fête battait son plein. Lucifer glissait agilement à travers la foule pour se rendre au bar où Maze le servit immédiatement. Il prit une gorgée.

\- "Exactement ce que je voulais", apprécia-t-il, la démone haussant un sourcil à cette affirmation.

\- "Tu prends toujours la même chose", le taquina-elle.

\- "Pas toujours", précisa-t-il. Maze leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas envie de se lancer dans un débat dont elle savait ressortir perdante vu la tête de mule qu'était le Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- "Au fait, quelqu'un est venu demander une faveur", l'informa la tortionnaire en se penchant sur le comptoir à la question muette de son créateur, désignant d'un mouvement de la tête un jeune adolescent affalé dans un des canapés-bancs. Fronçant les sourcils, le Diable s'apprêtait à demander des précisions à sa vieille amie, mais elle s'était déjà repliée derrière le comptoir d'où elle s'éloignait en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil amusé. Soupirant, il finit sa boisson ; Maze savait très bien qu'il n'acceptait normalement les rendez-vous pour des faveurs qu'à des horaires précis, mais elle savait aussi que celui-là allait l'intéresser.

_Temps de se mettre au travail_... L'ange déchu traversa à nouveau la foule, cette fois en sens inverse, avant de s'installer à côté du jeune.

\- "C'est vous Lucifer Morningstar ?"

\- "Le seul et l'unique", répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- "J'aurais besoin de votre aide, j-" commença ladolescent avant dêtre coupé par le seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- "Ttt, d'abord on se présente."

\- "Ah, pardon. Je suis Matt Wesson."

\- "Donc, Matt, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?"

\- "J'aurais besoin-", il hésita, inconfortable. "-de protection."

\- "Protection contre quoi ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas trop", avoua le jeune. "Juste qu'ils sont après moi."

\- "Ton histoire m'a l'air plutôt... "

\- "S'il vous plaît, vous êtes mon seul espoir ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi !" s'emporta Matt.

\- "C'est un peu le principe de faire un marché avec moi", fit remarquer le Diable. "Je te donne ce dont tu as besoin et, en échange, tu me dois une faveur. _N'importe quelle_ faveur. J'espère que tu comprends ce que ça implique."

\- "Oui", répondit-il d'une petite voix, "mais je n'ai pas le choix."

\- "On a toujours le choix." Le ton de Lucifer s'était fait sérieux ; le libre-arbitre était un sujet qui le tenait à coeur et il défendait fermement sa position. "Tu as le choix de te lever et de partir, ou de rester."

\- "Je reste." La réplique de son interlocuteur sembla avoir renforcé sa détermination.

\- "Bien. J'accepte le marché." Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

\- "Merci !"

\- "Où est-ce que tu habites ?" À ces mots, l'expression de Matt se fit plus penaude.

\- "Je me suis enfui ; je ne voulais pas qu'ils attaquent ma mère." Le seigneur de l'Enfer soupira. Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- "Tu n'as qu'à rester ici pour l'instant. Viens, je vais te montrer mes appartements." Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, l'autre sur ses talons. Sur le chemin, il croisa le regard amusé de Maze auquel il répondit en levant ses yeux au ciel, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire de la démone.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le duo était au dernier étage.

"Tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé pour cette nuit. Les couvertures sont dans le placard de la salle de bain." Le jeune observait curieusement les environs. "J'y retourne, ne casse rien."

Une fois à nouveau seul, Lucifer se rappela de ce qu'il avait oublié et grogna, déçu. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir ramener quelqu'un, ce soir._

\-- Plus tard --

Il était six heures du matin ; tous étaient rentrés, laissant Lucifer seul dans le Lux vide. Enfin, seul, cest ce qu'il aurait dû être. A la place, une fille semblant être une collégienne s'approchait à pas mesurés de l'ange déchu, ricanant.

\- "Le Lux est fermé, hop hop, dehors."

\- "Je ne suis pas venue pour ça", répondit-elle. "Où est le rejeton d'un de ces imbéciles ?"

\- "Qui ?"

\- "Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi !" cracha-t-elle. "Il était là ! Son odeur flotte dans toute la pièce !"

\- "Son odeur ?" L'ange déchu était confus. "A part l'alcool, la sueur et les hormones, je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux bien parler." Ce fut au tour de l'empousa dêtre déconcertée.

\- "Tu es... un humain ? Je croyais que- ...ton odeur-" Ses pensées se superposaient en un cafouillis incompréhensible.

\- "Mon odeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" fit-il en reniflant ses manches (juste au cas où).

\- "Tu sens le feu et quelque chose de pur. Mais surtout, tu sens la mort." Elle ajouta : "Aucun humain ne sens comme ça. Je pensais que tu étais un monstre toi aussi, et que tu voulais garder notre proie pour toi."

\- "Proie ? Ce ne serait pas un garçon d'environ treize ans ?" demanda le Diable.

\- "Oui !" s'exclama la créature, l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. "Où est-il ?!"

\- "Ca, je crains ne pas pouvoir le dire", déclama-t-il. L'excitation fut remplacée par la fureur.

\- "Pourquoi ?!"

\- "Il m'a demandé de le protéger, et j'ai accepté. Le garçon est donc hors-limites. Pas touche." Un éclat glacé passa dans les pupilles de la fille.

\- "Alors je n'aurais qu'à te le faire avouer." Et elle se précipita en avant, son coup de poing atteignant Lucifer en plein ventre. Un rictus satisfait apparut sur son visage, l'empousa connaissant sa force et se réjouissant de la douleur que devait ressentir l'humain qui avait osé la défier à présent.

\- "Alors ?" dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. "Où est-il ?" Le Seigneur de l'Enfer, surpris, s'était penché en avant sous l'impact, et l'expression de son visage ne pouvait donc pas être vue.

\- "Tu sais, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les personnes qui n'ont jamais appris le respect." Sa voix était basse et grave. Sérieuse. Il bouillait de rage.

\- "Le respect n'est rien devant la force", rétorqua-t-elle.

\- "Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te respecte pas, non ?" Et sa main jaillit, attrapant son adversaire impuissant à la gorge. La tête désormais relevée, ses yeux brillant du feu infernal le plus terrifiant qui soit étaient désormais visibles à l'empousa. Paniquée, la monstresse voulut lui échapper en déchirant son bras de ses doigts griffus, mais ne réussit qu'à ruiner la manche du costume. La peau en dessous n'était même pas éraflée. "Je me souviens ce que tu es maintenant ; une empousa, non ? Un des monstres du Tartare, appartenant aux Enfers de ce cher vieil Hadès." Déjà stupéfaite, les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent encore plus grands.

\- "Comment- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

\- "Ah, une question difficile." Il semblait prendre du plaisir à faire durer la souffrance de la fille. "J'ai eu beaucoup de noms à travers les âges : Satan, Belzébuth, le Diable, mais aujourd'hui je vais par celui de Lucifer."

\- "Impossible !" siffla-t-elle, toujours suspendue par le cou et tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer de son opposant. "Le Diable nest qu'un autre nom que ces pathétiques humains ont pour Hadès !"

\- "Pas exactement. Vois-tu, Hadès et moi avons un arrangement. Les catholiques vont dans mon Enfer et je ne touche pas aux Grecs ni Romains ou leurs descendants athées. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de préciser la différence entre les Enfers et l'Enfer de Paradis et Enfer. Tu ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas le seul panthéon, si ?" Il ricana. "Mais la meilleure partie, c'est que j'ai droit à une marge d'erreur au niveau des âmes, même si je pense que les monstres comme toi ne sont pas pris dans l'équation." Ses ailes s'ouvrirent grand derrière lui, leur blancheur éclatante disparaissant bien vite car les plumes se teintaient d'un rouge cramoisi sous la rage de leur propriétaire. Une lame noire condensée de son pouvoir se matérialisa dans sa main libre, qu'il laissa tomber pointe la première vers le sol qui sembla l'absorber. De ce point précis se forma un maëlstrom de l'obscurité la plus profonde, portail reliant les profondeurs de l'Enfer, terrifiantes même pour les anges et démons, au plan mortel d'existence. L'empousa devait arborer une expression terrifiée, puisque l'ange déchu la 'rassura' : "Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tue pas." Son sourire se fit plus dangereux. "Je punis juste." Et il la lança au milieu du tourbillon sombre qui l'engloutit alors, sans aucune chance d'y réchapper, avant de se refermer. Cette fois, Lucifer était vraiment seul.

"Donc le gamin est un demi-dieu...", marmonna-t-il. "Moi qui voulais éviter de me mêler de leurs affaires..." En effet, seul Hadès était au courant de l'existence du panthéon catholique, vu leur implication dans l'après-vie. Le Diable lui avait demandé de garder le secret, ce qui n'avait pas été bien difficile puisqu'aucun autre dieu ne s'y était jamais intéressé, ni même embêté à aller visiter le plus malfamé des Trois Grands. Finalement, les deux Seigneurs de leurs Enfers respectifs s'entendaient plutôt bien, se reconnaissant l'un dans l'autre comme les parias et psychopathes de leur famille. Plus d'une fois, ils étaient allés boire un verre ensemble ou même visité le monde des humains, mettant même Perséphone dans la confidence à l'occasion.

Vérifiant qu'aucune trace de leur combat n'était visible, et utilisant son aura pour masquer l'odeur du demi-dieu afin d'éviter des problèmes supplémentaires, Lucifer remonta ensuite au dernier étage. Son invité ronflait sur le canapé, faisant l'étoile avec les membres à l'opposé les uns des autres. Il se rendit alors sur la terrasse, s'appuyant sur le balcon qui lui offrait une belle vue de Los Angeles.

_Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ces prochaines semaines..._

\-- Au camp des sang-mêlés --

Percy et Nico s'étaient engagés dans un combat d'entraînement. Pour l'instant, ils se tournaient autour, aucun des deux ne voulant porter le premier coup. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, attaquer en premier ne donnait pas forcément l'avantage, non, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. C'est à ce moment là que l'adversaire sera le plus tendu, le plus à même de parer et de lancer une contre-attaque car extrêmement concentré. Le pied de Nico buta soudainement contre une petite pierre, ce qui le fit regarder vers le sol.

_Là ! _pensa Percy, prenant immédiatement avantage de l'ouverture. Il exécuta un coup droit à une vitesse effarante ayant pour cible le torse de Nico, qui réussit à détourner l'épée de son adversaire au dernier moment en remontant la sienne. La faisant alors glisser le long de l'autre lame, il voulut atteindre le fils de Poséidon sans lui permettre de ramener son fer, le maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fut sans compter sur l'expérience de celui-ci, qui changea immédiatement sa prise sur la garde pour échanger les positions des deux armes, Percy poussant désormais celle de Nico vers le haut tandis que ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement continua d'exercer sa lame vers le haut lui aussi, perdant alors un peu d'équilibre. Ne laissant pas échapper cette occasion, son opposant enchaîna immédiatement avec une balayette que le fils d'Hadès ne put qu'éviter en bondissant vers l'arrière, se remettant tout de suite en garde. Le mal était cependant fait ; l'autre demi-dieu s'était propulsé de son côté non-armé car déjà penché en avant à cause de la balayette, et Nico a beau eu revenir le plus vite qu'il lui était possible avec son épée, la pointe de celle de Percy était déjà sur sa gorge. Le match était fini.

\- "Tu t'améliores", fit remarquer le fils de Poséidon en souriant. "Heureusement qu'il y avait ce caillou."

\- "Sur le champ de bataille, je dois être prêt à tout", répondit très sérieusement son adversaire. Percy haussa les épaules. A chacun ses motivations. Trempés de sueur, ils s'hydrataient lorsqu'Annabeth vint les rejoindre sur la colline où ils se trouvaient.

\- "Percy ! Nico ! On a besoin de vous chez Mr. D. !" Les deux grognèrent en coeur. Quoi que ce fut, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- "Laisse-nous le temps de prendre une douche !" cria-t-il en retour. Il la vit secouer la tête en retour.

\- "Après ! C'est urgent !" Le duo fronça les sourcils ; jamais le dieu ne leur demanderait de venir suant et puant sans bonne raison, car il détestait ça plus que quiconque.

\- "On arrive !" lui dit-il avant de trottiner pour la rejoindre, jetant un coup d'il pour vérifier que le fils d'Hadès le suive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la terrasse où Dionysos buvait toujours sa boisson non-alcoolisée.

\- "Peter Johnson et Nicole Di Diablo ! Vous auriez pu prendre une douche, quand même", fit-il en fronçant le nez.

\- "Annabeth nous a dit que vous vouliez nous voir rapidement", expliqua 'Peter' en réprimant un soupir.

\- "Ah oui, c'est vrai."

\- "Que peut-on faire pour vous ?" s'immisça sagement 'Nicole' dans la conversation qui allait sinon vite dégénérer.

\- "Ce n'est pas pour moi", grommela Mr. D. en guise de réponse, "mais pour Thanatos." Les trois demi-dieux virent leur inquiétude monter d'un cran. Que pouvait donc bien vouloir le dieu de la Mort ? "Than' a eu un gamin et il veut que vous le rameniez ici sain et sauf." Le trio lâcha une expiration qu'ils ne souvenaient même pas avoir retenue. La mission était apparemment plus simple que prévu.

\- "Où est-il ?"

\- "Aux dernières nouvelles, à Los Angeles."

_De l'autre côté de l'Amérique. Génial._

"Son père a perdu sa trace dans un nightclub nommé le Lux. Débrouillez-vous pour ramener le morveux ici."

\- "On aurait besoin d'une photo. Récente", dit Annabeth. Dionysos la regarda d'un il mauvais, comme si elle l'avait dérangé avant d'en produire une d'un geste de la main.

\- "Voilà. Partez maintenant. Ou allez vous préparer, n'importe quoi mais dégagez de ma vue."

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Percy commenta :

\- "Toujours aussi aimable"

\- "Chut !" le prévint la fille d'Athéna. "Il vaut mieux qu'on parte le plus tôt possible, il risque de ne pas survivre très longtemps sans protection !"

\- "Direction la cité des Anges, alors ! Vous pensez qu'on en rencontrera un ?" plaisanta Nico. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

\- "Peut-être."

**\--**

**Et voilà, premier chapitre ! J'ai accordé un peu plus de pouvoirs à Luci parce que ça facilite l'histoire et que je pense que le Diable ne devrait pas être faible. On est après la fin de la saison 3 donc Chloé n'apparaîtra pas (c'est le moment où elle tente d'accepter qu'il est le seigneur de l'Enfer ; désolée pour les fans de Deckerstar, vous n'aurez qu'à aller lire mon crossover avec Teen Wolf) et post-héros de l'Olympe pour les sang-mêlés. **


	2. Si tous les taxis étaient étirables...

Chapitre 2 aka si tous les taxis avaient une place illimitée

**Et je suis de retour pour un deuxième chapitre ! Ils devraient faire au minimum 1500 mots, en moyenne 2000 je pense. Pour le rythme de sortie ce sera vraiment en fonction de mon temps libre, j'ai déjà mon autre histoire après tout, mais cette idée me plaît bien donc il y a de grandes chances que j'essaye de poster plutôt régulièrement. Je ne pense pas faire énormément de chapitres dans tous les cas, ce sera une histoire plutôt courte (ensuite c'est ce que je dis maintenant mais peut-être que je vais changer d'avis :D).**

**\--**

\- "Alors c'est ici ?" questionna rhétoriquement Percy à ses deux compagnons en lorgnant la façade illuminée du Lux. Une longue file d'attente se prolongeait devant l'entrée.

\- "Ça m'en a tout l'air", répondit Nico.

\- "Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'entrer ; ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse passer pour des majeurs..." souleva à son tour Annabeth. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, n'y ayant pas pensé plus tôt, une voiture klaxonna derrière eux les faisant sursauter. Le trio se mit de côté alors que le conducteur avançait un peu dans la rue avant de lancer ses clés à un des portiers. Il se dirigea ensuite vers eux.

\- "Tiens donc ! Je doute que vous ayez l'âge pour fréquenter mon club !" remarqua le séduisant inconnu. S'échangeant des regards nerveux, les trois demi-dieux tentaient de trouver une excuse crédible à leur présence. "Vous êtes curieux, c'est ça ?" Il rit. "Pas besoin d'être gênés, vous n'êtes pas les premiers ! Allez venez, vous avez droit à une entrée cette nuit", proposa le Diable en leur faisant signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils acceptèrent de suite. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, l'homme en costume noir se tourna une dernière fois vers eux : "Amusez-vous mais tâchez tout de même de ne pas finir en loques dans mon club, je ne veux pas avoir à vous ramasser demain matin." Sur ce, il partit.

\- "Qui dans son bon état d'esprit laisserait entrer des mineurs sans même les connaître ?" s'indigna Annabeth.

\- "Lui, apparemment", ironisa le fils d'Hadès.

\- "Avoue tout de même que ça nous a bien aidés, puits de sagesse !" Elle grommela mais ne rétorqua pas. "Bon, on commence par où ?" reprit-il, cette fois plus sérieux. Lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte du bâtiment, une étrange pression invisible sembla peser d'un coup sur leurs épaules. Celle-ci n'impactait ni leurs mouvements, ni leurs capacités mais était ennuyante. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air agressive, donc le trio ne s'en inquiéta pas trop même s'ils gardaient un œil dessus en permanence.

\- "Il était là récemment", les informa Nico. "Sa présence est comme brouillée mais son aura est suffisamment proche de celle des Enfers (à cause de Thanatos) pour que je la sente vaguement." Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur l'aura du fils du dieu de la Mort. "Il est encore dans le bâtiment, cest sûr."

\- "Tu aurais une zone particulière pour commencer ?"

\- "Non. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, sa présence est brouillée. C'est déjà une chance que j'ai réussi à la détecter."

\-- Retour à Luci --

_Trois de plus, huh. Ils doivent être là pour le gamin. J'espère cependant qu'aucun monstre ne les a suivis ; ils ont une 'odeur' plutôt forte, même si mon aura les masque dans ce bâtiment. _Le Diable sirotait sa boisson, un sourire lui montant au visage au souvenir de Nico. _Ce vieux chacal ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était allé courir les jupons ces derniers temps ! Il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, crois-moi... Il aurait au moins pu m'inviter !_

Alors qu'il était installé au bar, s'attirant les regards aguicheurs de plusieurs femmes plutôt séduisantes, Matt qui avait fini par s'ennuyer en haut sortait de l'ascenseur. Les trois demi-dieux le repérèrent immédiatement et se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre ; ils avaient en effet déjà fait le tour de la zone, et Matt était le seul adolescent en vue. De plus, son aura était assez caractéristique, surtout pour Nico.

\- "Trouvé !" annonça fièrement Percy, ce qui rendit perplexe le fils de Thanatos.

\- "Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?" Il était sur ses gardes, se souvenant de ceux qui en avaient après sa vie.

\- "Euuuuh" Le garçon aux yeux bleus réfléchit un instant pour trouver une explication plausible ET convaincante (Important !). "Tu peux nous considérer comme des cousins éloignés." Son interlocuteur le jugea dubitativement, faisant soupirer le fils de Poséidon. "Ecoute, c'est ton père qui nous a demandé de te chercher." La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence.

\- "Vous connaissez mon père ?"

\- "En quelque sorte. Je ne lui ai pas tellement parlé, mais il est inquiet pour toi." La suspicion était revenue dans le regard de Matt.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance ?"

\- "On a pas le temps pour ça !" s'immisça Annabeth alors que Percy ouvrait sa bouche. "Tu es en danger, et on doit t'emmener dans un des seuls endroits sûrs qui existe pour les gens comme nous", expliqua-t-elle.

\- "Vous parlez d'_eux _?" s'étonna-t-il, trouvant déjà leur histoire plus crédible.

\- "Tu les as déjà rencontrés ?!" Ce fut au tour du trio d'être surpris, avant d'arborer une expression morose.

\- "C'est pire que ce qu'on pensait" marmonna Nico. "On doit se dépêcher." Son regard s'était fait résolu. "Viens !" Matt hésita un instant, jetant un coup d'il vers Lucifer avant de les suivre.

_Ils ont l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi et mon père..._

Le désormais quatuor courut presque vers la sortie, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de l'ange déchu.

_S'ils sortent du bâtiment, toutes les créatures des environs les localiseront immédiatement._

\- "Maze !" appela-t-il. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ça te dit une petite sortie ?"

\- "Avec plaisir", répondit-elle en lui rendant un rictus carnassier.

\-- Dehors --

Les demi-dieux fonçaient à travers la grande rue, s'attirant les regards curieux ou agacés des passants qu'ils dérangeaient. Ils tournèrent ensuite dans une rue plus calme bien que toujours peuplée, avant de bifurquer cette fois dans une place plutôt déserte, dont les arbres touffus masquaient la vue si l'on venait d'une des allées adjacentes. Soupirant de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre à l'horizon, le petit groupe sursauta lorsqu'une voix se fit soudainement entendre :

\- "Où allez-vous donc comme ça ? Vous m'avez l'air bien pressés..." Dégainant leurs armes immédiatement, les trois membres du camp firent face à Lucifer et Mazikeen. "Vous pouvez ranger vos armes ; je ne suis pas venu pour vous affronter." Ne le croyant évidemment pas, Percy rétorqua :

\- "Pourquoi vous nous avez suivis, alors ?"

\- "Parce que-" Il désigna Matt d'un mouvement de la tête, les mains toujours dans les poches. "-j'ai promis à celui-là que j'allais le protéger, et je tiens toujours mes promesses."

\- "Croyez-moi, il y a plus que ce que vous pensez à cette affaire ; vous n'en êtes pas capable", expliqua Nico.

\- "Oh ?" L'ange déchu haussa un sourcil. "Donc trois gamins de même pas vingt ans devraient y arriver mieux ?" Les demi-dieux étaient un peu embarrassés, mais Annabeth répliqua avec assurance :

\- "Vous ne devriez pas nous sous-estimer."

\- "Le respect marche dans les deux sens, petite." Effectivement, l'homme dégageait un vague sentiment de danger, mais bien moindre que n'importe quel monstre qu'ils avaient déjà affronté. Il la mettait cependant mal à l'aise, tel un prédateur caché dans les fourrés qui attend sa proie : les griffes rentrées et les crocs masqués par des sourires. Ce genre de personnes étaient les pires selon elle. Imprévisibles. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment. Impossible à faire confiance entièrement.

\- "M*", s'écria soudainement le fils de Poséidon en voyant une horde de créatures mythologiques déferler par une des rues. Nico intima alors aux trois autres enfants des dieux de s'accrocher à lui, avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Cependant, deux passagers clandestins eurent le temps de s'agripper au groupe, arrivant avec eux en banlieue de Los Angeles. Sachant à quel point voyager grâce à ce pouvoir était taxant, Lucifer avait soutenu le fils de son ami avec son pouvoir sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

\- "Wow. Comment t'as fait ça ?" Matt était impressionné, mais Nico, un peu pâle, lui répondit :

\- "Plus tard." Ils avaient toujours leurs lames en main.

\- "Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire arrêter avec ça ?"

\- "Non." Percy hésita, ne sachant trop comment décrire le phénomène. "Il existe une barrière appelée la Brume : elle va masquer la réalité aux yeux des mortels."

\- "Mortels ? Parce qu'on en n'est pas ?"

\- "Comme nous, tu es un demi-dieu", répondit la fille d'Athéna. "Fils de Thanatos, plus précisément."

\- "Wow." Après tout ce dont il avait été témoin, Matt n'avait pas trop de mal à les croire.

\- "Tu peux leur demander à eux", s'immisça Nico en désignant le duo du Lux. "La Brume va les empêcher de voir nos armes pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment."

\- "Donc vous n'avez pas en main des épées de bronze", dit la démone. "Ou autre chose dans ton cas", fit-elle en regardant le fils d'Hadès. Les trois étaient stupéfaits.

\- "Des mortels qui voient à travers la Brume ? C'est extrêmement rare", constata Annabeth. "Surtout deux à la fois."

\- "On fait quoi ?" demanda Nico. "On les ramène tous au camp avec nous ?"

\- "Comme dit plus tôt, Matt est ma responsabilité", précisa le Diable. Le prince des Mers haussa les épaules.

\- "Pas le choix, donc."

\- "On devrait prendre le taxi des Soeurs Grises", proposa l'adolescente. "C'est cher mais rapide." Un éclat de peur mêlé de résignation traversa le regard des deux fils des Trois Grands, qui ne purent que se résoudre à accepter malgré leur promesse de n'utiliser ce moyen de transport qu'en cas de dernier recours ; la situation l'exigeait bien.

\- "Bonjour mes mignons !" roucoula la soeur au volant, lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur au Diable (dans la mesure du possible), même si également intéressée par les deux autres mâles. "Où est-ce qu'on vous dépose ?" Percy cligna les yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois que les conductrices étaient si avenantes avec eux (et les demi-dieux en général).

\- "Long Island, New York ; le camp des Sang-mêlés s'il vous plaît", les informa Annabeth. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Lucifer qui avait joint les mains et semblait prier ?

Soudainement, le temps ralentit : Amenadiel se tenait derrière le premier déchu, les autres toujours figés dans leur position mis à part Maze.

\- "Mon frère ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Dis-moi, est-ce que le Paradis se porte bien en cette période de l'année ? Une bonne récolte d'âmes ? Hum ?" Amenadiel secoua la tête, les coins de la bouche relevés dans un rictus assez peu amusé.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luci ?"

\- "Oh, trois fois rien, juste t'emprunter tes pouvoirs quelques instants." L'ange suivit son frère du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le taxi.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne devrais pas te mêler des affaires des autres panthéons."

\- "Je ne voulais pas !" répondit-il, exaspéré. "Mais j'ai déjà passé un marché." Il observa les occupantes de la voiture. "Je dois leur parler." Amenadiel roula des yeux, avant de claquer des doigts. Les Soeurs Grises purent immédiatement bouger normalement. Malgré leurs visages décrépis aux orbites vides et bouches édentées mis à part un globe oculaire et une dent qu'elles se partageaient à tour de rôle, les trois vieilles réussirent à faire exprimer la surprise à leur visage.

\- "**Qui es-tu ?"** prononcèrent-elles toutes en même temps, donnant un écho caverneux à leurs voix réunies. Le seigneur de l'Enfer sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- "Inutile de jouer les ignorantes, je sais que les rumeurs courent vite, en bas." Une unique dent se dévoila à travers la fine fente aux extrémités recourbées vers le haut se dessinant sur le visage des trois soeurs.

\- "**Nous avons entendu parler de toi, oui, premier déchu. Que nous vaut ta visite ?"**

\- "Ce gamin-", il pointa un doigt vers Matt. "-a fait un marché avec moi. "Je dois donc accompagner tout ce beau petit groupe à leur camp mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi payer la course depuis que les prix ont encore augmenté."

\- "**Hum... Une course gratuite, donc. Si c'est pour toi, bel homme, nous ne dirons certainement pas non."**

\- "Parfait !" Il se retourna et revint à son point initial. "Amenadiel ! C'est bon !" Ce dernier était engagé dans une discussion avec Maze, de laquelle il se détourna juste le temps d'annuler son pouvoir.

\- "Vous êtes sû-", commença Nico avant de remarquer l'ange aux côtés de la tortionnaire. "Qui ?!" cria-t-il, à nouveau complètement tendu.

\- "Son frère", expliqua l'habitant du paradis en désignant le Diable. "Si je ne l'accompagne pas, il va encore faire des âneries ; incapable comme il est de se comporter en adulte."

\- "Tu adores te présenter comme le fils parfait, hein ?" railla Lucifer.

\- "Percy," interpella Annabeth l'adolescent qui assistait au combat verbal. "On devrait y aller."

\- "Puits de sagesse a raison, cervelle d'algues", confirma un Nico amusé.

\- "C'est parti, alors !" s'immisça soudainement le seigneur de l'Enfer qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arrière du taxi. Se souvenant alors de ce qui le titillait tout à l'heure, le fils d'Hadès parla :

\- "Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ?"

\- "En quoi la place serait un problème ?! Maintenant montez, on n'a pas toute la journée !" répliqua une des vieilles femmes. Effectivement, bien que serrés, ils rentraient tous dans le taxi qui s'adaptait apparemment au nombre de passagers.

\- "J'espère qu'on aura assez de drachmes ; on n'avait pas prévu trois personnes de plus", s'inquiéta la fille d'Athéna.

\- "Oh, pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça chérie, la course est tous frais payés !"

\- "Comment ça ?" Percy fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était généralement pas une bonne chose.

\- "Quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de la note", sourit une des Soeurs Grises. "Quoique c'est étonnant qu'_Il_ veuille vous aider, vu son identité." Elle les fixa de ses orbites vides. "Vous avez de la chance."

**\--** **Eeeeeeeeeet... 2ème chap, fait !**


	3. Ça tombe toujours sur les mêmes

Chapitre 3 aka ça tombe toujours sur les mêmes

\- "Alors votre camp est ici ?" demanda Lucifer, les mains dans les poches une fois qu'il fut sorti du taxi. Celui-ci avait traversé les Etats-Unis à une vitesse effarante, les projetant d'un côté à l'autre du véhicule à chaque virage ; tant et si bien que une demi-heure plus tard, ils se tenaient à Long Island et comptaient leurs bleus. Maze et Amenadiel observaient les environs avec curiosité.

\- "Je ne vois rien de particulier", fit remarquer Matt, un peu déçu.

\- "C'est parce que le camp se trouve de l'autre côté de la colline", expliqua la fille d'Athéna avec amusement. "Venez." Arrivés en haut, les différents bâtiments, bungalows ainsi que le mur et les terrains d'entraînement s'offrirent à leur vue, sans oublier les vastes champs de fraises dégageant une odeur appétissante. Annabeth désigna le pin de Thalia.

"Avant, l'Athéna Parthénos se tenait juste à côté du pin, mais la statue était beaucoup trop grande et attirait les monstres ; on l'a déplacée plus bas au milieu du camp." Effectivement, celle-ci surplombait de ses quatorze mètres de haut la Grande Maison.

\- "Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" fit le Diable avant de se heurter à la Barrière.

\- "Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'il n'y avait aucune protection, si ? La Barrière empêche de rentrer tout monstre ou mortel n'ayant pas reçu la permission au préalable." Elle passa aisément, faisant face à Lucifer. "Pour ça, on a besoin de vos vrais noms", précisa Annabeth car pensant qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et allait leur donner un pseudonyme. Le Diable roula des yeux.

\- "Mazikeen." Elle alla se planter en face de la fille elle aussi. "J'peux rentrer maintenant ?"

\- "Pas de nom de famille ?"

\- "Non."

\- "Moi, Annabeth Chase, autorise Mazikeen à entrer au camp." Cette fois, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait aucun obstacle lorsque la démone vint rejoindre le petit groupe de demi-dieux.

\- "Amenadiel." L'ange fut le prochain à s'avancer.

_Quel nom étrange... Quoique Mazikeen ne soit pas en reste._

L'adolescente répéta alors le processus. Le seigneur de l'Enfer, lui, semblait en proie à un débat intérieur.

\- "Alors ? Tu n'as plus le courage de continuer ?" se moqua Percy à qui l'attitude arrogante du premier déchu avait tapé sur les nerfs. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de prononcer un nom avec haine :

\- "Samaël." Le venin que l'on pouvait distinguer dans sa voix était tel qu'on avait l'impression qu'il parlait de son ennemi juré, et non lui-même. Bien que surpris, les quatre ne lui posèrent aucune question dessus.

_Samaël... j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Peut-être lu ? Je ne sais plus... Argh !_

Quant à Amenadiel et Maze, dire qu'ils étaient complètement stupéfaits était un euphémisme.

_Mon frère, pourquoi te détestes-tu tant ? Tu étais autrefois le plus brillant, le plus magnifique et surtout pur de nous tous... Comment as-tu bien pu en arriver là... ?_ L'ange se sentit soudainement coupable. _Peut-être que si j'avais fait l'effort d'aller vers toi, tu ne rejetterais pas à ce point notre père... _Cependant, il était déjà trop tard pour les regrets.

_Tu détestes tellement ce nom que tu as décidé d'en prendre d'autres... en parler était un tel tabou en Enfer que chaque démon sait maintenant tenir sa langue ; à moins qu'il veuille tester la pire punition que tu as en réserve... Devoir l'utiliser ici ? Ça a dû te mettre en rogne, Luci._

\- "Moi, Annabeth Chase, autorise Samaël à entrer au camp." Matt lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur (après tout, il le connaissait sous le nom de Lucifer Morningstar et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté sous celui-là) mais l'air furieux du premier déchu faisait bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de parler.

\- "Bon, on y va ?" dit Percy, essayant de démêler la tension installée par le blanc. Le groupe se mit donc en route pour la Grande Maison.

\-- Arrivés là-bas --

\- "Percy !" appela Chiron, un air étonné s'installant sur son visage. "Je croyais que tu ne devais ramener que le fils de Thanatos ?" L'interpellé soupira.

\- "C'est une longue histoire..." Le Diable, toujours irrité, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "Pour faire court, ils sont venus chercher Matt ici présent, mais nous avions déjà conclu un marché comme quoi je devais le protéger. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à l'accompagner." Chiron haussa un sourcil.

\- "Et donc, qui êtes-vous ?" Lucifer s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque la fille d'Athéna répondit à sa place.

\- "Ce sont des humains possédant la Vue que nous avons rencontrés pendant notre quête." Aucun des trois immortels ne s'embêta à la corriger.

\- "Trois à la fois ? C'est rare." Cette fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Et cette histoire de marché ?"

Les trois vétérans du camp s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Ce fut Matt qui expliqua.

\- "Eh ben... je ne savais pas trop qui me poursuivait ou pourquoi, et puis j'ai entendu parler de lui", dit-il, désignant le déchu d'un mouvement de la tête. "Qu'il accordait des faveurs en échange d'une, n'importe laquelle, plus tard."

\- "_N'importe laquelle ?_" Le centaure était inquiet. Qu'un fils de Thanathos doive une dette à un mortel, cela pouvait avoir de graves conséquences.

\- "Oui, n'importe laquelle, d'un paquet de cigarettes à sortir quelqu'un de prison", informa un Diable exaspéré. "Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de ce que je vais demander ?"

Chiron se tourna vers le demi-dieu concerné.

\- "Matt, je crois que tu ne réalises pas la mesure de ta décision. En tant que fils de Thanatos, tu as un certain pouvoir sur la Mort, étant même capable d'effacer des noms de la liste ou d'appeler des âmes. Il s'agit d'une grande responsabilité, un mortel ne devrait pas avoir accès à autant de pouvoir." Il appuya ses derniers mots en regardant Lucifer.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que je lui demanderais une chose aussi inutile ?"

\- "Inutile ?" questionna Annabeth. "Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?"

\- "Bien sûr que non !" répondit le Seigneur de l'Enfer en roulant des yeux. Pour lui, c'était l'évidence même. "Puisque je ne mourrais pas." Percy, qui doutait de ces paroles, s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique bien sentie au déchu quand Maze le devança :

\- "Et puis, quand on sait où on va... il n'y a pas de surprise. Pourquoi on devrait avoir peur si on sait ce qui nous attend ?"

\- "Oh ? Vous êtes si sûr de le savoir ?" voulut confirmer à son tour Nico, amusé.

Le Diable s'approcha, un grand sourire sur le visage. Paraissant pourtant avenant, il sembla au demi-dieu que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, juste au moment où l'homme en costume parla d'une voix grave :

\- "**Je n'ai absolument aucun doute.**"

_Il me fait penser à mon père_, réalisa le demi-dieu.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon...", marmonna ensuite Lucifer, mais trop bas pour que quiconque le comprenne.

\- "Chiron !" arriva à ce moment Will en criant le nom de leur mentor, hors d'haleine. "L'Oracle ! Elle a une nouvelle prophétie !"

\- "Suivez-moi, vite !" ordonna l'immortel en partant au galop. Rapidement, ils furent sur la place centrale du camp. Rachel se tenait au milieu, flottant parmi la brume vert qui sortait de sa bouche.

_\- "L'enfant hybride s'est éveillé_

_Porteur de deux destinées_

_Par une, ailes de paix_

_Par l'autre, descendant des cieux_

_Mais dans son ombre, avares,_

_Rôdent les convoiteurs de pouvoir_

_Sagesse, Océan et Ténèbres_

_Viendront le guider_

_De l'Etoile du Matin, la première Inferna_

_Et l'Aîné accompagnés_

_D'abord, à l'Ouest_

_Le repos de l'ailé profané_

_Aux Mondes Souterrains les mènera_

_Où leur culpabilité ils affronteront_

_Et l'emplacement de l'Enfant trouveront_

_Deux semaines ils auront_

_Avant qu'il ne soit perdu,_

_Cette fois, à jamais._"

Les autres membres du camp, qui étaient arrivés pendant l'énonciation de la prophétie, s'échangeaient des regards et des murmures.

\- "Bon", commença Percy avec optimisme. "Au moins, on sait combien de temps exactement on a..."

\- "Certains passages ne sont pas trop difficiles à décrypter", annonça Annabeth. "Sagesse, Océan et Ténèbres font sans aucun doute référence à nous trois. L'Ouest va désigner la côte de l'Amérique où on doit chercher 'le repos de l'ailé profané'..."

\- "Probablement une tombe", proposa Nico. "Reste à trouver laquelle..."

\- "Pour le reste, hmm... j'imagine qu'enfant hybride, c'est demi-dieu ?"

\- "Pas seulement, Cervelle d'Algues. 'Descendant des cieux', c'est pour une relation avec Zeus ; mais il serait doublement hybride... peut-être un enfant de demi-dieu et d'une autre créature mythologique ?"

\- "C'est une hypothèse tout à fait plausible, Annabeth, en effet", la félicita Chiron, qui était allé récupérer Rachel une fois la prophétie énoncée, la lui répétant le temps qu'ils rejoignent le groupe.

\- "'Ailes de paix' serait un indice sur sa nature ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop vague..." remarqua le fils d'Hadès.

\- "Laissons ça de côté pour le moment, Nico. On doit surtout le trouver avant, je cite : 'les convoiteurs de pouvoir'. Vu leur nom, ils ne m'inspirent pas vraiment confiance."

Matt, ne comprenant rien à la situation, décida de ne pas intervenir et de demander plus tard vu l'air grave des demi-dieux. Les autres sang-mêlés réfléchissaient de leur côté, jusqu'à ce que la réceptacle de l'Oracle prenne la parole :

\- "Les Mondes Souterrains, ce seraient les Enfers, non ?"

\- "Il y a de grandes chances, oui, j'y avais aussi pensé. Mais la façon dont ça a été dit... c'est comme s'il y avait des mondes en plus des Enfers, en-dessous. On devrait d'abord passer chez mon père pour lui demander plus d'informations."

\- "T'es sûr que Hadès ne va pas essayer de nous tuer à la place ? Je crois pas qu'il ait été ravi qu'on s'introduise chez lui les autres fois..." opposa Percy.

\- "Je m'occuperai de cette partie." Jetant tout de même un regard incertain vers Nico, le fils de Poséidon se résigna à lui faire confiance.

\- "L'Etoile du matin, la première Inferna et l'Ainé sont censés nous accompagner... mais je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut-être !" s'énerva Annabeth.

\- "Si ça peut vous aider", s'immisça Amenadiel après avoir constaté que les deux autres ne le feraient pas, "je suis l'aîné de ma famille, et Lu a eu le titre de 'Morningstar' pendant un moment. J'imagine que Maze peut être considérée comme infernale ?" plaisanta-t-il.

\- "Donc, en résumé, on doit aller chercher la tombe d'une créature ailée dans l'Ouest de l'Amérique, avant de nous rendre aux Enfers pour demander à Hadès si y a pas d'autres domaines là-dessous, nous y rendre pour savoir où trouver un enfant de demi-dieu et quelque chose en passant une épreuve ; et tout ça en se trimballant trois mortels possédant la Vue, essayant de pas se faire tuer par les forces du Mal qui veulent le gosse, et en moins de deux semaines ? Je crois qu'on avait jamais fait mieux..."

\- "On devrait d'abord aller chez ton père, non ? Il pourrait nous renseigner sur la tombe", dit Percy.

\- "Bonne idée. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas en quoi consiste 'affronter notre culpabilité' exactement. Ca pourrait prendre du temps ; donc il vaut mieux en économiser le plus possible", fit remarquer la fille d'Athéna.

\- "Donc on est censé vous accompagner sur une quête extrêmement dangereuse ? En enfer ?" questionna Amenadiel. Etrangement, le Diable était pour une fois silencieux. Maze elle souriait comme le chat du Cheshire.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer torturer des âmes !_

\- "Aux Enfers, en fait. Mythologie gréco-romaine."

\- "Huh. Et on a le choix ?"

\- "Eh ben... beaucoup de gens innocents mourraient si on y va pas, et vous êtes tous les trois dans la prophétie, alors..."

\- "C'est bon, pas la peine d'en dire plus", soupira Amenadiel. "Maze est toujours partante pour se battre et je protège les innocents depuis longtemps déjà. Je serais incapable de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Quant à Lu..." Il fronça les sourcils. "... il n'a pas fait de remarque sarcastique."

\- "Oh ! Ma voix te manquait, mon cher frère ? Je suis touché !" surjoua le Diable en réponse. L'ange leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "On va d'abord vous expliquer les principes de notre panthéon, j'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions", les informa le centaure. "Annabeth s'en chargera."

\- "Comment se fait-il que vous soyez pas plus surpris, d'ailleurs ?" demanda Percy, méfiant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps pour ça plus tôt vu la précipitation dans laquelle ils étaient retournés au camp, et la nouvelle prophétie.

**\--**

**Eeeeeeeet... cliffhanger !** **Enfin un petit, quoi. Allez profitez, parce que ce n'est pas sûr que je republie avant un moment. Nyark nyark**


	4. Une explication n'est pas de trop

Chapitre 4 aka quelques explications ne seraient pas de trop

\- "Crois-moi, petit, j'ai déjà vu et entendu bien plus étrange que ça."

\- "Plus étrange que des monstres, un taxi surnaturel, une fille entourée de brume verte qui déclame une prophétie ?" L'ange haussa les épaules.

\- "Le monde est bien plus vaste qu'on ne peut le penser." Nico poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

\- "Il va falloir que tu nous racontes, alors. Je pensais que rien n'était plus bizarre que nos vies..."

\- "Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis..." railla Lucifer.

Avant que le tout ne dégénère en une altercation employant des mots disons, moins civils, Chiron intervint.

\- "Annabeth, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allez vous procurer ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre quête et expliquez aux mortels en chemin l'existence de notre panthéon." La jeune fille hocha la tête, partant d'une allure plutôt soutenue vers les bungalows. Les autres la suivirent.

\- "Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que vous savez des mythes grecs et romains ?" Les deux anges échangèrent un regard.

\- "Tout", répondirent-ils en choeur, au même instant où Maze disait :

\- "Je vois pas en quoi ça sert à se battre." Mais Lucifer soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, et elle grommela : "Bon, _d'accord, _je les connais tous." Bien que surprise, la fille d'Athéna poursuivit :

\- "Bon, ça va accélérer les choses... Pour faire court, tout est vrai. Les légendes sur les héros, les dieux, ... ils existent, ou du moins existaient, tous." Elle s'attendait à de la confusion, de l'ébahissement et que les questions fusent, mais le trio restait silencieux derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que le Diable reprenne la parole.

\- "Et donc ? Quel est l'intérêt de nous raconter tout ça ?"

\- "Eh bien..." Elle hésita un instant, déstabilisée par le manque de réaction des immortels. "Le camp où vous vous trouvez est un refuge pour les sang-mêlés, c'est-à-dire les enfants possédant un parent humain et un autre divin, comme nous. Les monstres des mythes sont réels aussi et chassent nos pairs ; il n'existe que très peu d'endroits où on est vraiment en sécurité. Parfois, des prophéties sont prononcées et une équipe est composée pour remplir la quête, comme là ; c'est toujours extrêmement dangereux mais bon, le risque de mourir fait partie de la vie de demi-dieu. Il est seulement plus élevé." Amenadiel hocha la tête.

\- "D'accord."

\- "Quoi, vous n'allez pas remettre nos paroles en question ?" s'étonna Percy, un sourcil arqué vers le haut.

\- "Ce n'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà eu assez de preuves..."

\- "Pas faux..." Il s'interrompit, avant de poser une question qui le taraudait : "Au fait, pourquoi Amenadiel t'a appelé Lu alors que tu nous a dit que ton nom était Samaël ?" Le déchu tressailli.

\- "Oh, tout simplement parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à te mêler de _tes_ affaires !" répliqua-t-il violemment.

\- "Relax, je me demandais juste ! Et puis si on doit vous faire confiance, faudrait quand même faire un effort sur le partage d'infos !" Lorsque le Seigneur de l'Enfer voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose à nouveau, Amenadiel le stoppa en posant un main sur son épaule.

\- "Ce n'est rien, Lu. N'importe qui serait curieux." S'adressant cette fois aux sang-mêlés, il déclara : "Mon frère-... n'apprécie pas particulièrement le nom qui lui a été attribué à sa création depuis-... un certain évènement. Il en a adopté un autre, et on le surnomme Lu depuis."

\- "Oh. Désolé d'avoir insisté ; j'en parlerai plus." Irrité, le Diable ne daigna pas lui répondre.

\- "Et voilà les bungalows", reprit Annabeth la parole en désignant les infrastructures. "En fonction du parent divin, on répartit les demi-dieux. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore été reconnus vont chez Hermès, le dieu des voyageurs et voleurs. Au début, il n'y avait que douze bungalows pour les douze olympiens, mais à cause d'une longue histoire pour une autre fois, on en a ajouté pour chaque dieu, et on continue encore aujourd'hui."

Amenadiel, qui fixait Nico depuis un moment, marmonna à son frère :

\- "Luci, t'es sûr que tu n'as pas eu d'enfant ?" Ce dernier se serait étouffé s'il avait été en train de boire quelque chose, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il regarda juste l'ange avec incrédulité.

\- "'Nadiel", fit-il enfin. "Je croyais vraiment que personne ne pouvait battre Dan en stupidité, mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire, bravo !" Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, alors que Maze cachait un sourire amusé.

\- "Il a la même aura de mort que toi, Luci !"

\- "Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que je ne suis pas le seul à être coincé là-dessous ?" dit le Diable en pointant vers le sol.

\- "Je croyais que Hadès avait promis, avec Zeus et Poséidon, de ne plus avoir d'enfants ?"

\- "Comme s'ils tenaient leurs promesses..."

\- "Mais tu es sûr-"

\- "Oui, _mon frère_, je suis sûr !" perdit patience le Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- "Sûr de quoi ?" s'immisça Percy.

\- "Rien !" répondit le déchu.

\- "Mec, t'as vraiment de sérieux problèmes de self-control", fit le sang-mêlé.

\- "J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, dans _ma_ situation !"

\- "Si tu m'expliquais cette situation déjà, je pense que ça aiderait !"

\- "Pas besoin", se replia immédiatement sur lui-même Lucifer. Will revint à ce moment, un paquet à la main.

\- "J'ai apporté du nectar et de l'ambroisie, avec quelques bandages au cas où", leur annonça-t-il.

\- "Merci beaucoup !" dit aussitôt Percy, presque en même temps qu'Annabeth. Le fils d'Hadès, lui, restait silencieux. "Bah alors, Nico ! Dis-lui merci quand même !"

\- "Mmmrhhi", marmonna-t-il inintelligiblement avant de parler plus fort : "Je vais préparer mes affaires au bungalow !" Et il disparut par shadowtravel. **(= voyage par les ombres, je me souviens plus de la traduction française vu qu'il n'y a quasiment que des bonnes fanfictions anglaises. Si ça dérange, donnez-moi le bon terme et je corrigerai)**

_Quel mouche l'a piqué ? _pensa l'autre adolescent.

\- "Il faudrait aussi qu'on y aille, Cervelle d'Algues."

\- "Ah, oui. Will ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Tu pourrais m'accorder une faveur, stp ? Il faut qu'on donne des armes à ces trois-là et on doit se dépêcher donc..."

\- "Pas de problème Percy ! Rejoignez-nous à l'arène !"

\- "OK !" Les deux autres partirent immédiatement en courant.

\- "Bon, suivez-moi !" leur ordonna fièrement le fils d'Apollon.

\- "Will, c'est ça ?" vérifia le Diable.

\- "Oui, pourquoi ?"

\- "Oh ! Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez tous deux finalement avouer vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?" **(Je me souviens plus si Solangelo est canon à ce moment, mais je suis l'auteure et je dis que non :D) **Le jeune était rouge comme une pivoine, bafouillant :

\- "Quoi-... Je-... Comment-... Je-... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ?" Lucifer roula des yeux.

\- "C'est aussi évident que de trouver Cas aux côtés de Dean", taquina-t-il. **(Team SPN)** "Arrêtez de vous tourner autour comme deux idiots et finissez-en enfin avec cette histoire !" Will était toujours trop ébahi pour répondre. "Ah, je crois que nous sommes arrivés !"

Reprenant finalement contenance, le fils d'Apollon les mena jusqu'à la réserve d'armes où ils purent en choisir une. Bien évidemment, ils n'en avaient aucun besoin mais autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, non ?

\- "Je prends celle-là", annonça Maze sans équivoque en s'emparant d'un poignard en bronze céleste. Léger et maniable, elle appréciait la fidélité de ce genre d'armes. Amenadiel se dirigea vers les lances, s'emparant d'une relativement longue qui pouvait se plier en plusieurs morceaux et était donc simple à transporter, tout en étant prête à se déployer à tout moment. Il s'agissait d'une des dernières inventions (expériences) de Léo.

\- "Celle-ci sera parfaite", assura l'ange. Lucifer lui opta pour la première lame lui tombant sous la main ; une épée bâtarde, aussi longue que sa cuisse et dont la forme rappelait vaguement l'épée d'Azraël.

\- "Bon, je crois que nous sommes prêts à partir ; il ne manque plus que nos trois joyeux lurons !"

\- "Vous ne voulez pas emporter d'habits ou de nourriture ?" s'étonna Will.

\- "Pas besoin !" s'exclama le déchu. "Je n'aurais qu'à en acheter dans tous les cas..." finit-il en murmurant. Le demi-dieu était sceptique mais n'insista pas, voyant le trio revenir des bungalows.

\- "C'est bon, on a tout!" les informa Percy. "Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une des entrées des Enfers…"

\- "Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ou est-ce que tu as oublié qui je suis, cervelle d'algues?" l'interpella Nico.

\- "On a tous le droit d'oublier des trucs, non?"

\- "Evidemment", railla l'autre sang-mêlé. "_On_ essaye juste d'éviter quand ça concerne le sort de la planète…"

\- "Et vous êtes qui, exactement?" demanda ironiquement Maze qui jouait avec sa nouvelle possession.

\- "Bah… on a déjà donné nos noms?" répondit Percy, qui se rendit compte qu'il était à côté de la plaque lorsque la démone ET sa petite-amie roulèrent toutes deux des yeux.

\- "Je suis une fille d'Athéna, Percy de Poséidon et Nico d'Hadès", expliqua-t-elle.

\- "Tu es douée à la guerre, donc?" dit la combattante, intéressée.

\- "Plutôt en stratégie, même si tous les demi-dieux sont programmés pour le combat.Les deux idiots qui m'accompagnent sont les poids lourds dans les batailles."

\- "Eeeeeh! On n'est pas des idiots!" défendit Percy.

\- "Ça marche, mais seulement si tu arrives à me battre au tir à l'arc…" Un frisson parcourut les dos de Nico et Will. Personne ne voulait ne serait-ce que s'approcher du fils des océans un arc à la main, à moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires. Etre aussi mauvais à cette discipline relevait de l'exploit et mériterait même récompense… Bien sûr, Annabeth le savait très bien.

\- "Méchante!" bouda-t-il.

\- "On devrait peut-être se mettre en route, non? A moins que vous ne désiriez continuer à vous affronter verbalement jusqu'à ce que les deux semaines se soient écoulées…" s'immisça le Diable.

\- "Bonne idée", changea immédiatement d'attitude l'adolescent contrarié. "Où est-ce qu'est l'entrée, Nico?"

\- "Pas trop loin d'ici, je pourrais nous emmener en shadowtravel."

\- "Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps, mais on est quand même beaucoup; tu es sûr que ça ira?"

\- "Oui", confirma son interlocuteur. "J'emmènerai trois personnes, et on n'aura qu'à appeler Ms. O'Leary pour les deux autres."

\- "Pas bête… Tu prends qui?" dit-il avant de siffler fort.

\- "Je pense les trois mor-"

\- "Qui est Ms. O'Leary?" s'enquit Amenadiel. À ce moment, de l'ombre d'un arbre voisin sortit la chienne en question. Elle se précipita joyeusement vers Percy avant de s'arrêter pour renifler l'air et de changer de direction, droit vers Lucifer.

**\--** **Pitit cliffhanger haha, avec notre dieu des sous-sols préféré dans le prochain chapitre...**


	5. Coucou papounet !

Chapitre 5 aka coucou papounet !

L'énorme masse de chair s'apprêtait à bondir pour écraser sa cible au sol, mais Lucifer s'écria juste à temps :

\- "Couché !" La chienne stoppa net, les oreilles dressées et ne bougeant plus d'un poil, juste devant le Diable. Percy, Annabeth et Nico ouvraient de grands yeux.

\- "Faut absolument que tu m'apprennes ça, Lu !" décida le fils de Poséidon.

\- "C'est une simple question de charisme", répliqua le déchu. "On le possède à la naissance, ou pas." Son sous-entendu n'était pas dur à saisir.

\- "Vous ne m'avez juste pas vu sous mon meilleur jour pour l'instant !"

_Mais quand même... je veux absolument sa technique 'éviter de se faire couvrir de bave'._

Kitty O'Leary avait commencé à gémir, triste du fait que Lucifer ne la laisse pas s'approcher. Elle baissa la tête en soumission avant de lui tourner autour, reniflant son costume mais sans le toucher de peur qu'il ne s'énerve contre elle.

\- "C'est la première fois que je la vois s'attacher à quelqu'un autant si vite..." constata le demi-dieu au teint pâle.

La chienne tenta encore plusieurs fois d'attirer l'attention du Diable qui s'obstinait à l'ignorer, malgré ses grands yeux implorants. Puis, elle se tourna vers Maze, qui lui jeta un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le trio étonné. La monstresse amicale prenait cependant soin de rester à distance d'Amenadiel, dont elle pouvait percevoir la pureté. Déçue, elle alla se faire câliner chez Percy, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

\- "Nous devrions nous mettre en route", proposa l'ange.

\- "Oui", confirma la fille d'Athéna. "Comme Nico l'a proposé, il pourrait vous emmener tous les trois et Kitty s'occuperait de nous deux."

\- "On ne peut pas y aller avec la chienne ?" demanda étonnamment le déchu.

\- "Je suppose que ça peut se faire, oui, il suffit qu'on lui dise où aller. Qui irait ?"

\- "Moi et Maze", l'informa-t-il.

\- "OK. Kitty !" appela le fils d'Hadès. L'animal bondit vers lui. "On va avoir besoin que tu transportes ces deux personnes, d'accord ? Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mon ombre", expliqua-t-il à l'intelligente chienne, qui aboya pour confirmer qu'elle avait bien compris.

"Amenadiel, c'est ça ?" interpella-t-il ensuite l'ange, qui hocha la tête. "Il va falloir que tu agrippes mon épaule, surtout ne la lâche pas car je ne sais pas où tu pourrais atterrir."

\- "Je ferais attention."

Les autres demi-dieux vinrent à leur tour s'accrocher à Nico, et tous disparurent dans son ombre. Au moment où ils étaient hors de vue, Lucifer s'agenouilla et gratouilla le cou de la monstresse, s'excusant :

\- "Désolé, Kitty. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis et je trouve ça bien plus amusant comme ça. Je t'apporterai ta viande préférée la prochaine fois que je paierai une visite au vieux squelette, d'accord ?"

La chienne aboya joyeusement, alors que Maze s'étonnait encore une fois devant le fait que Lucifer soit capable de _s'excuser_, plus particulièrement à un _monstre_. Mais elle devait admettre que Kitty était adorable, s'approchant elle aussi pour lui caresser la tête.

\- "Ca fait un bail, Kitty !", dit-elle avant de se faire couvrir de bave d'un grand coup de langue, et que la monstresse frottait sa tête contre la démone. "Oui, je sais, j'essaierai de passer plus souvent. Oublie quand même pas que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, surtout que tu es d'une super aide pour faire peur aux âmes..."

\- "Bon", fit le Diable en époussetant son costume. "On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que les autres ne reviennent nous chercher." Comme le groupe d'avant, ils disparurent dans les ombres, seulement pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans un grotte, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet.

"L'un de vous pourrait-il m'expliquer ceci ?" questionna le déchu en désignant le sol immergé, ainsi que ses chaussures et pantalon désormais ruinés par l'eau salée.

\- "C'était l'entrée la plus proche", expliqua Nico en haussant les épaules. Evidemment, la chienne adorait l'eau et décida que faire des éclaboussures était génial. Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de lui dire d'arrêter qu'il était déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds, comme Mazikeen qui en profita pour enlever le reste de bave. Que ce soit la démone ou l'ange, les deux se retenaient de rire devant l'expression du visage du Diable à ce moment.

\- "Suffit !" ordonna-t-il, ignorant l'air penaud et les gémissements désolés de Kitty O'Leary.

Se drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, vu l'impression qu'il donnait d'être allé se baigner tout habillé, le Seigneur de l'Enfer s'avança vers l'extrémité de la grotte naturelle, où l'accès était évidemment situé. Deux minutes à patauger leur permit d'atteindre l'entrée, un rectangle d'obscurité qui semblait vouloir avaler les idiots assez inconscients pour s'engager.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" dit Maze en s'engageant sur la première marche, faisant s'allumer une rangée de torches révélant un escalier de pierre abrupt, dont l'extrémité n'était pas visible. Lucifer et Amenadiel lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis du trio qui échangea un regard surpris.

_Aucune hésitation à aller aux Enfers... Ils doivent cacher quelque chose_, pensa la fille d'Athéna. _Samaël... Samaël... J'ai déjà vu ce fichu nom quelque part, j'en suis sûre. Voyons voir... quelque chose d'assez important pour que je le retienne mais pas assez pour que je m'en rappelle facilement... Je peux éliminer les mythes gréco-romains, je m'en serai souvenue. Non, c'est quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec nous autres demi-dieux ; je l'aurai appris à l'école ? Hmm... Peu de chances. Un livre, peut-être ? Oui, je crois que c'était un livre..._

Maintenant qu'elle avait déterminé ça, elle pouvait presque distinguer la page dans son esprit, le nom placé au milieu mais les mots l'entourant complètement brouillés. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'aspect extérieur du livre.

_De grandes pages, beaucoup de paragraphes, petite taille de police... Une encyclopédie peut-être ? Non, mais aussi épais. _

Pourtant, peu importe ses efforts, le nom et l'aspect du livre lui échappaient, se souvenant seulement qu'il était épais et contenait beaucoup d'informations. Annabeth fut tirée de ses réflexions et son envie d'utiliser le mur comme punching ball lorsqu'ils vinrent enfin à bout des marches.

\- "J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais", annonça Percy.

La plafond de la gigantesque caverne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient disparaissait dans les hauteurs. Devant eux s'écoulait paisiblement le Styx, rempli des rêves abandonnés des âmes. Percy se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir traverser quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

\- "J'aurais dû me douter que s'il y avait des âmes entrées illégalement aux enfers, ça allait vous concerner."

\- "Charon", reconnut Nico.

\- "Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase et-... qui avez vous amené cette fois ?" Les yeux du passeur se posèrent sur Lucifer, Maze et Amenadiel. Il se figea, les regardant bizarrement. Les iris du Diable flashèrent rouge et il sembla lui adresser le message : '_Parle, et tu connais les conséquences._' Charon déglutit, juste au moment où le fils d'Hadès se tourna en fronçant les sourcils vers l'autre trio, mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Lucifer lui adressa un des ses sourires, et il reporta son attention sur le passeur.

\- "Charon, on a vraiment besoin de passer de l'autre côté ; est-ce que tu-" commença Percy, avant d'être coupé par son interlocuteur.

\- "...-pourrais nous emmener sur ton bateau ? Aucun problème, aucun problème." Il semblait nerveux.

Il partit vers la rive où était amarrée l'embarcation. "Allez ! Venez !"

_Charon est bizarre_, pensa Percy, ajoutant : _Plus que d'habitude._

Une fois tout ce beau petit monde installé dans la barque, le fonctionnaire sous-payé (ou en tout cas selon lui) reprit son apparence originelle et le véhicule se mit à glisser sans bruit sur les flots. Il ne pipa mot du voyage, qui d'ailleurs fut beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude où le passeur aimait tourmenter les âmes en leur montrant la grandeur des Enfers, tous les paysages corrompus et enflammés.

"Vous êtes arrivés !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins intimidante que de normale. Charon attendit à peine que tous soient descendus pour partir à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus en la compagnie de Lucifer qui l'avait fixé avec un sourire narquois durant tout le trajet.

\- "Mais quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer ?" marmonna Annabeth. Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules.

\- "Prochaine étape, très cher guide ?" demanda alors le Diable à Nico.

\- "Suivez-moi," intima-t-il alors, étrangement de plus en plus inconfortable à la présence de ce dernier depuis leur entrée aux Enfers.

Sous peu, ils se tinrent en face de Cerbère, qui gardait les portes sous lesquelles s'alignaient les âmes des morts. Le monstre grogna, malgré que le fils de son 'propriétaire' fasse partie des arrivants. Alors que Nico se préparait à une énième leçon à donner au fidèle toutou (pas si efficace vu le nombre de demi-dieux qui arrivent à s'infiltrer aux Enfers mais fidèle, et ça c'est important), la gigantesque bête se mit à renifler l'air avant de poser ses six yeux sur une personne en particulier. Lentement, les trois têtes descendirent pour faire face à Maze.

"Cerb-" commença l'habitué des lieux, juste avant de rester stupéfait devant la démone, qui _gratouillait _le gardien poilu. Et en plus, il avait l'air d'adorer puisqu'il aboya de contentement avant de se coucher d'un coup (RIP les âmes en-dessous, on pensera à vous) et créer une mini-tornade avec sa queue en la battant à une vitesse incroyable. Le chien jappa encore une fois avant de se rouler sur le dos (histoire d'être sûr, pour un coup qu'il y aurait des survivants vous savez), laissant la -paraissant minuscule à côté- immortelle accéder à son col.

\- "Sympa, votre chien de garde." Cerbère tenta de lui donner un coup de langue, qu'elle esquiva de peu. "Oui, t'es un bon chienchien," le rassura-t-elle en reprenant ses caresses. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, la démone trouva apparemment ce qu'elle cherchait, quittant le monstre pour se diriger vers un soldat squelette géant, qui la dévisagea -dans la mesure où c'est possible avec des orbites vides- alors qu'elle sépara son tibia du reste de sa jambe d'un coup de pied dans la rotule et récupéra l'os pendant que le soldat s'effondrait au sol, incapable de se relever et complètement abasourdi par une situation qui ne lui était au grand jamais arrivée lors de ses... centaines d'années de service.

"Cadeau !" dit Maze en lançant le tibia à Cerbère, qui le reçut avec joie dans une de ses gueules. Le gardien ne faisait plus attention à eux, occupées qu'étaient ses têtes à se disputer le présent. "Bon, on y va ?" s'adressa-t-elle au reste."

Maintenant en quelque sorte habitués aux surprises que leur apportaient leurs nouveaux compagnons, les demi-dieux remirent leurs interrogations à plus tard et avancèrent, les autres leur emboîtant le pas.

_Au moins, on sera pas ralenti par la queue..._

Annabeth sembla deviner ses pensées.

_Percy ! Des centaines d'âmes ont été écrasées !_

_Oui mais y a toujours des bouchons monstre, et puis c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient mourir une seconde fois, non ?_

La blonde secoua la tête, exaspérée.

Après avoir marché encore une dizaine de minutes, appréciant les paysages tordus qui entouraient le château d'Hadès et ses couloirs richement décorés (au début ils l'étaient un peu moins mais Perséphone a refusé de devoir vivre dans un endroit construit seulement pour être intimidant, forçant le roi des Enfers à remodéliser l'intérieur par de fines dorures et d'exquises gravures. Grommellant déjà lorsque la touche féminine avait été ajoutée à son domaine de mort, il avait cependant _absolument _refusé d'ajouter la couleur rose comme l'avait proposé sa femme. Noir et dégradés de gris, doré et argenté à la limite, mais rose était hors de question), la compagnie se tint enfin devant les immenses portes délimitant la salle du trône. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sous la poussée de Nico, montrant une salle vide.

\- "Je suis de retour, père."

**\--**

**Wèèèèèèh je l'ai fini ! Enfin ! **


End file.
